


Mysterious Ways

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious man dressed in red comes to Gold’s house at Christmas Night. Belle finds him on the living room and starts to talk with him. And as you know… Sometimes magic comes in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Ways

It was Christmas Eve, the first one that Belle had in her whole life. Rumpelstiltskin have told her about the events that took place on those days, and about a man called Santa Claus, who was dressed in red and gave presents both children and adults, if they had a good behaviour during the year. She was really excited about having presents and about Santa’s visit to Rumpel’s house. She had been a good girl always, and she was pretty sure she’ll have something under the Christmas tree they had on the living room, but she was a bit afraid about Rumpelstiltskin; he had done some bad things during the year, and she wasn’t sure if he was going to have presents on Christmas day. That idea saddened her immediately, but suddenly, she had an idea: she would stay awake and waiting for Santa, and she would tell him the good things that her True Love had done during the year. If she told that man those things, maybe Rumpel could get some presents.

He told her that he really enjoyed some sweets; he had learnt to like them during the 28 years they had to spend in Storybrooke. They were the only thing that could make him a bit happier among all the darkness he was and had around him. That evening they went to the bread shop of the town; they also sell there a high variety of sweets. Rumpel bought a cake for the dinner of Christmas Eve, but also some candy.

-Why have you bought those lollipops and candy sticks?  
-It’s a tradition to put some milk and cookies for Santa, as well as some sweets. – He smiled at her. – With that, he could restore energy to keep with its long night giving presents to everybody.   
-Aren’t you going to have any sweets today?  
-Not tonight, sweetheart. Not tonight.

They made their way home through the snow and the Christmas ornamentations of Storybrooke, with Belle listening to the stories about Santa and Christmas that Rumpel told her. She was fascinated with that time of the year; everything sounded whimsical but at the same time exciting and funny. She was really grateful to have somebody to spend Christmas with; she thought how hard had been for his man to spend this event alone during 28 years.  That was supposed to be the happiest time of the year, in which one everyone could spend more time with their loved ones and to have fun with them. But being alone, thinking that the only people that you’ve ever cared about and loved aren’t with you, and... That should have been a punch in the face for him.

They stopped at the main door of Rumpelstiltskin’s house.

-Rumpel, do you believe that Santa will bring something to you?  
-I don’t know, Belle. Maybe... You know I’m not exactly a “good guy”.  
-But you’ve done good things this year... And you’re changing. I’m sure he has seen the good that lies inside you. – She smiled at him as she took his hands.   
-You’re really kind, darling. – He touched Belle’s hair in a sweet and soft way. – We will have to wait until tomorrow to see if he has heard you and if he has seen the “good” of me...

They had a great dinner, consisting of roasted salmon with baked potatoes with an onion cream, accompanied of red wine for him and iced tea for her. They also had the cheesecake with wild berries and tea for dessert. After that, they spent some time in the living room preparing everything for Santa.

Belle was really nervous; she didn’t know how she was going to speak to that man and to convince him that Rumpelstiltskin was a good man. She went to bed thinking about that, and after a few moments, she fell asleep into a deep dream.

Two hours before she had fallen asleep, she woke up, as if she had a nightmare. She heard a strange sound downstairs, and she felt a bit afraid. She looked at Rumpel, who was lying by her side; he was sleeping deeply, nothing could wake up him in that moment. Quietly she rose from the bed, put her slippers and her dressing gown on and went to the place where she had heard the noise.

She walked down the stairs, trying not to make any noise. She almost screams when she saw him on the living room, sitting on the couch, drinking the glass of milk.

-Good night, Belle French. – He waved his right hand in a gesture that welcomed her. – And thank you for the cookies with milk and the sweets. It was all delicious.  
-How do you know my name?  
-Have I not told you that I’m also a magician?   
-So you know... _Everything_.  
-Every single little thing about each person in the world. And I use magic to go to every house or place in earth. Without it, this task would be impossible. – He smiled. – Come here, Belle French. Sit by my side. I think you’ve got something to tell to me.   
-I think so. – She walked through the living room until she sat near Santa. – It’s about Rumpelstiltskin.  – She stopped and she looked at the floor. – I know he hasn’t been a good man... But he has done good things this year.  
-Tell me, my little girl.   
-Although he brought magic back to Storybrooke, he has saved me from my father sending me across the line, so I would lose my memories of the Fairy Tale Land; I would forget my father and Rumpelstiltskin and anything related to the world where everyone in this town come from. He’s my true love, and I’d die if I forget him.   
-That is a very noble action, indeed. Please, continue, my child.  
-He also gave me the library. He knows how much I love books, and he wanted to give me a place where I could be useful for everybody; he gave me not only a treasure, but also a job. No one here has done something similar for me.   
-Another good action, yes.   
-He has cared for me each day since our memories were brought back to us. He wants to find his son and be with him. He had done all of this for him, for Baelfire. – She smiled. – I can see the good that lies inside him. He’s changing, really.

Santa stared at her for a moment at her, as if he was thinking about something. After a few moments, he rose up from the couch and invited Belle to do the same.

-My dearest young lady... I always listen to every single story that people tell me. They usually tell me things about them, trying to convince me that they’ve been good people. And indeed, everybody is good. But quite few people have talked to me about another person. I haven’t seen this in a long time. Believe me; I’ve lived enough to listen to too much people and too much stories. And I’m really glad to know that there still exist people that care for others as much they care for themselves. You, Isabelle French, are an exceptional lady, with the heart and the bravery of a lion. A woman who fights for what she wants and for the ones she loves. A woman who doesn’t let anyone decide her fate. – Suddenly, the man made a twist with her hands and a bag appeared in his hands. – I’ve decided to give something to Rumpelstiltskin. He also deserves some happiness in this time of the year. In this bag you will find an extended range of sweets, the favourite ones of him. You will also find a note. I think he will like this. – He picked up his red bag from the ground.   
-Thank you so much.   
-You don’t have to thank me, my little girl. You gave me really good reasons of why he should have some presents, and I made both of you a little happier. Now go to rest, Belle French. Tomorrow is going to be a day full of emotions. – He started to climb through the chimney. – Good night, lion-hearted girl.  
-Good night, Santa.

And suddenly, she woke up. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t by her side, and it was morning. She was shocked; she was still thinking if it was a dream or it actually happened. She rose from the bed and looked for her slippers. While she was looking for them under the bed, she found a red bag there. She opened it; it was full of sweet, Rumpel’s favourite ones, and a note.

_If you’re reading this you’ve probably have woke up and you’re wondering if everything was just a dream or if it happened. I won’t say you anything; it’s up to you, my dear._

_This note will change when you hand the bag to Rumpelstiltskin. He won’t know anything about our encounter._

_I’m quite sure you will like your presents._

_Santa._

She smiled brightly at the same time she walked down the stairs to reach the living room. There was Rumpelstiltskin, sited on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands, and staring at the fireplace. Belle hid the red bag behind her back.

-Good morning, Rumpel.  
-Good morning, Belle. Did you sleep well?  
-Yes, I had a really deep dream and I’ve rested too much, I think. How about you? Are you nervous about your presents?  
-I also slept well, dearie, and I don’t expect any presents. I think I’m not good at all...  
-Well, I don’t think so, neither Santa... – She discovered the bag. – I found this under the bed this morning, and it’s for you.

He was really astonished; he never had any presents for Christmas, and it was the first year in his whole life that he had something. Belle gave the bag to him and then she went to the Christmas tree, and she discovered she had also a present. It was a huge box, a bit heavy, and very well packaged. He sat again on the couch and with a smile both opened their presents at the same time.

Belle almost screamed, and so did Rumpel. She found in the box some of her favourite books of the real world: _The Beauty and the Beast; Hamlet; Romeo and Juliet; Tinker, Taylor, Soldier, Spy;_ and some Agatha Christie novels she didn’t have in her library. She also had a bookmark of a rose and a blue and golden cup, with a chip. She was about to start crying, everything was perfect.

And Rumpelstiltskin was going to do the same. Not only the sweets had made him smile so brightly, the note was the most emotional thing he had read in his whole life.

_Rumpelstiltskin,_

_This night I’ve made some inquires about your behaviour this year. I know you’ve done bad things, but somebody has told me that you’ve have give an arm and a leg for the comfort, the security and the love of a lady called Belle French, and you’re changing. You seem now a better man, so I thought I could give you a present._

_In that bag you will find your favourite sweets, but there’s more. If you go to your shop, you will find something special that will come in handy for future events._

_I’m sure you will enjoy these presents so much._

_Santa._

_PS: Keep the bag. If you use your magic in it, it will keep all the gold you make._

-How did he know what I liked?  
-I think that he is also a magician, and he has his tricks to know everything, like you.  
-Have you something to do whit this?  
-My lips are sealed, Rumpel. – She smiled. – Maybe he has dig into our dreams or something...  
-Anyway, this are the best Christmas ever. – He rose from the couch, picked up his cane and helped Belle to stand up of the ground. – I’m with you; I’ve got my first Christmas presents... Sometimes, life can be wonderful! – He gave her a sweet and soft kiss. – Let’s have quick breakfast and we will go to the shop. I want to see what my next present is. – He was thrilled and excited like a ten-year old opening his presents and guessing what they would be.

They had a cup of tea with butter cookies, and they dressed up fast. They picked up Rumpel’s car and they reached the shop in 10 minutes. He opened the door quietly, and they get into it slowly, as if they were afraid of what was going to be inside. After a quick look in the main part of the shop, they went to the back room, in which Rumpel examined each piece and thing that arrived there. One of the wardrobes had one of its doors a bit opened. He walked to it, nervous and afraid; when he reached it, he left his cane on the table, and he opened with decision the doors of the wardrobe.

Belle screamed.

Inside the wardrobe there were lying two suits: Belle’s yellow dress from Fairy Tale Land, with the shoes and a cloak, and a three-piece suit for Rumpelstiltskin, also with the shoes. Inside the jacket of Rumpel’s suit, there was a piece of paper.

_You will find an envelope in your table; it has an invitation to have a ride on a horse-drawn carriage. Of course, the dress and the suit are for the occasion._

_Enjoy the walk._

_Santa._

Belle looked at him, and with tears of happiness in her eyes, she kissed him.

-Sometimes, magic comes in unexpected ways.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to my mind when I was on the plane to Madrid; I got a brief point about it, and then, when we were landing, the rest of the idea just exploded into my mind. I know the plot may seem a bit bizarre but… You’ll see. I hope you like it, as well as Erin!  
> Yay! This is my Christmas present for one of the most amazing person I’ve met here in Tumblr, Erin (in-the-land-of-gods-and-monsters)! She’s such an incredible girl, very talented and really friendly. I love talking to you, really! I’m glad I’ve met you, dearie. I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Enjoy your present and Merry Christmas!


End file.
